Too Bad
by TillySpencer88
Summary: Katniss needs time to herself after her sudden outburst at Peeta once he shows his feelings for her on TV. She finds a place to breathe but someone else is there too. someone who understands what she's going though, but they are meant to be enemies.
1. Chapter 1

I slam Peeta into the concrete wall surrounding the suite, forcefully pushing him back into the wall while wrapping one of my hands around his neck.

"What the hell was that! You don't talk to me and then you say you have a crush on me! You say you want to train alone, is that how you wanna play it!"

"Stop it!" Haymitch yells.

Haymitch gets among us and immediately and pulls me away from Peeta. I see him gasping for air as he falls to the ground, his body is shaking as he struggles for air.

Haymitch tried to calm himself before he spoke. "He is doing you a favor."

"He made me look weak!" I spit back. "He made you look desirable, which in your case can't hurt! Now… I can sell the star crossed lovers from district 12…"

I didn't realize my hands were now around Haymitch's neck " Were not star crossed lovers!" I scream. I tightened my grip and shoved Haymitch as far away from me as I could. He landed up against the wall right next to Peeta, although with a grin on his made me even angrier. He whispered to Peeta to leave, he hesitated but walked up the stairs without looking at me.

"Manners!" Effie shouted.

I charged at Effie, I almost reached her until Haymitch held me back again. "Don't you start!" I shouted. Effie practically ran as soon as my mouth moved. I had to get out of there before I lost it completely.

I started to walk out of the suite "Hey! Were are you going!" Haymitch tries to get in front of me to calm me down, he just reaches my shoulder "Sweetheart." but I'm to fast and I crash the suite door right in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran towards an elevator about 20 meters from our suite door. Still in my dress from the interview I wore with Caesar I remove my heels Cinna had made for me and toss them back towards the suite while I kept running. Once I get in the elevator and look at all the buttons and controls I decide on the one that has a capital R printed on it. I sit back and breathe slowly as the elevator rises, when I reach the floor I peak out to see if anyone is around, but there is strangely no one. I step out and make a right. I walked to a set of stairs and climb to an opening that has a small doorway. I managed to open it and poked my head though.

I was on the roof. It was night, the stars shown down and the sky was a pleasant warm blue. I closed my eyes breathing the night air in. A large container size building laid in the middle of the roof, but it looked uninhabited. I walked around too the other side so no one could see me incase the door opened.

"12?"

I freeze in panic, I thought I was alone but I was wrong. I turn around to see a familiar face but I can't think of his name.

He looks just as puzzled, I try to think of what district he might be from, his big, tall and muscular so he must be either 1 or 2.

"1?"

He steps forward a few steps leaving only a small gap between us,

"No, 2. Are you alright? "He asks. I didn't even realize my eyes were wet and puffy while tears were falling down my cheek. "Oh, yeah I'm fine… Sorry I didn't know anyone else was up here."

He walked past me towards the ledge and watched over the city. I began to open the door until he turned around. "You don't have to go, its large enough for two up here." I closed the door and went to the ledge beside the boy. "Cato." I looked up at him unsure what he said. "What?"

"My name is Cato."

"Oh, that's right." I laughed. " I'm Ka…"

"Katniss Everdeen, Yeah I know that. Everyone knows your name."

I sensed he wasn't a big fan of me, I think I hurt his ego when I forgot his name. I wiped away the last of my tears and sat down with my back leaning against the ledge, I took a deep breath and stared ahead awkwardly hoping he would leave.

"Why were you crying?" Cato looked down to see my face scowl in the night light. Once I didn't reply he sat down in the same position next to me and stared right at me."Let me guess, is it because of Lover boy?" Cato smirked. "I did something, to him." Cato was confused until I told him the full story, about how I choked Peeta after what he said and how I almost took out my whole team in one night. " I shouldn't of overreacted I know that, but he was asking for it." Cato just stared at me the entire time I was talking until he burst into laughter." Are you serious? You held him against the wall? And grabbed your mentor buy the throat?" He asked in-between laughs. " If I done that to my mentor I'd be dead. I would of loved to see that, you going full on psycho." I can't help but laugh along with him, until I think of Haymitch. I'm going to be executed when I go back.

"Yeah, well what's the worst they can do? I'm going to be dead in a week anyway."

Cato slowly went silent and his smile disappeared. " So what are you doing out anyway? Will you get in trouble?" I ask. " I just needed some fresh air, they won't even notice I'm gone." Yeah, I know what you mean my mentor might as well not be here all he does is drink until he pasts out and we can't stand to be in the same room as each other, I'm sure it will put a smile on his face when I die, like no wonder no one has won in my district it's because our mentor is just a selfish drunk, I bet his pasted out right now."

Cato and I just laugh, " you should join the careers pack you know, you'll have a real chance." I gazed into his eyes and he was genuine, he was friendlier than I thought he would've been for district 2. Before I could reply a dark figure stumbled out from behind the building, he must of heard everything. I'm first to notice "Cato…" I whisper in panic. He stands quickly helping me up as well as my dress is so tight to sit in, he positions me behind himself and stands defensively.

The man walk further toward us and now I can see him fully. Oh no!

It's Haymitch.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know what to do, Cato still stood there but he wasn't as petrified as I was he seemed calm and stood tall staring right at Haymitch.

"Inside. Now." The tone in his voice was firm and I wasn't going to question him again tonight. I began to walk over to Haymitch until Cato's hand grasped mine lugging me back towards him. " She can do what she wishes."

Cato was asking for it, a smirk appeared on his face, which I thought would make Haymitch lose it completely. But strangely he was just as composed as Cato. " Who do you think you are boy?" Haymitch marched over to us so he was just inches from Cato. I could smell the liquor on his breath from were I stood, Cato's grin was getting wider. He was asking for a fight. Cato softly shoved me behind him further. " Don't touch her!" He yelled. Before I knew it Haymitch shoved Cato aside and seized my arm, forcefully pulling me behind him.

Haymitch slammed the entrance door to the roof then begun walking to the elevator still pulling me along side him. Once we enter the elevator I can feel his eyes burning though my skin, I gradually look up to meet his eyes.

"What did you think you were doing?" He half asks, half demands." I was up there and he just appeared I didn't meet him on purpose." I look down towards his neck to see large nail marks forming and small bruises developing on the sides of his neck. He sees the horror on my face as I make my way back to his eyes." How much did you hear up there?" I ask. "Enough." He grits his teeth and grunts. He must have heard everything I said about him." Just stay away from him, don't talk to him or even look at him." He says. I let out a small laugh and roll my eyes.

"I'm serious! Katniss, not even a word his dangerous."

I can't stop laughing and now its uncontainable it's turning into a loud screeching sound I can barely stand any longer. I fall down and lie in the corner with my hands covering my face. Haymitch is terrified, I know this is his worst fear, a teenage girl crying in a confined space, which he can't escape. My laugh soon turns to tears and we are still in his elevator.

"Katniss?" Haymitch kneels down beside me. "I'm sorry, now go away!" I shout. The elevator door opens to our floor, Haymitch stands and his hand reaches out to me. I wipe my eyes and glance up at his hand, I extend mine out and grasp his hand. Before I know it he pulled me up while faintly holding my hand. We start to walk towards our suite until I stop right at the door. I now know why I'm losing it, Haymitch looks up at me and sees my expression. He drops his hand from mine and holds my shoulders with both his hands. I wrap my arms around him and dig my face into his shoulder and whisper in his ear.

"Haymitch, I don't want to die."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we going to do about her!" Effie shouts.

"Shh…You will wake her."

Haymitch takes a seat with his preferred bottle of liquor and take two lengthy swigs before speaking. "She realized it fairly probable that she will die, so I guess we just wait till that occurs." Effie rips the bottle from Haymitch's hands before he can protest. " I'm serious! Control her, you don't get another drink until that happens."

"She's not my child, she can do as she wishes." He laughs to himself.

"You look at her like she is, I know in some strange way you care for that girl Haymitch!"

"Night Effie."

He stumbles to his feet and walks to the closest bedroom just in time before he passes out.

I awakened in my bedroom with no recollection of how I even got here. I gradually get out of the bed but realize I'm still in this horrific dress. I quickly change into a plain white T-shirt and bed shorts, as it's all that's sitting on the dressing table. I stumble out to the dining room for breakfast. Everyone was already seated, I could hear them talking about today's training but Cinna's voice was the only one I was paying attention to.

"She just needs time, let her be. She will come out when she wants." Cinna seemed like the only person at that table who understood me." She needs to eat Cinna, I'm going to go get her." "Don't. She knows were the food is." Haymitch voice was firm. Effie must have sat back down.

I walk around the corner and the whole table goes silent. I get several stares but the rest just look back down at there food. "Morning." I say.

There was only one spare seat, which were in-between Cinna and Effie. Breakfast was dreadful everybody just sat there looking as uncomfortable as I was. Finally people started to leave including Cinna, before he left he whispered, "Don't worry about them. They just don't understand you, Katniss." Effie finally left as well leaving only Haymitch and I.

"What happened last night? How did I get to my room?"

Haymitch looked over at me looking completely stunned that I had spoken. " Well you fell asleep… On my shoulder." I coughed up the slice of bacon that wedged in my throat. Haymitch just laughed as he took another sip of his whiskey/tea invention. "Yes, so I had to carry you. Plus in my condition, I'm amazed you are still in one piece. I almost dropped you a couple times." He admits.

I can't help but smile at the thought of that, Haymitch notices and grins along with me. " I am sorry, Haymitch."

"Yeah well you ought be, you're not as light as you would think."

" I'm not talking about that."

He stands up still holding his beverage then stumbles around the table, his standing behind me. I feel his hand land on my shoulder. " I know, sweetheart." He continues to keep walking leaving me by myself. " I was wrong." I shout out to him. He turns with a smirk fixed on his face. He raises his wineglass at me " We will see."

I get ready for training, we only have a few more days left and I do need the practice. I get dressed then head for the training courters by myself, I'm not waiting up for Peeta anymore. Once I get inside I feel strangely at home, I see a bow looking straight at me and go towards it grinning.

"Do you even know what you're doing with that."

That voice could only be one person. Cato.


	5. Chapter 5

I turn to face Cato, my bow loaded and ready to fire. " You want to find out?" He looked at me with that flawless smirk of his. After I released the arrow into the Center of the target I saw his smirk disappear once again. " I think I know what I'm doing, but thanks." He was impressed.

I handed the bow to Cato, he loaded and aimed for the target. Once the arrow had missed the target completely I couldn't help but smile. I had humiliated him in front of all the other tributes and he looked furious. I didn't say anything. I just silently walked to another station hoping he didn't turn around and use the bow on me. Cato didn't speak to me the rest of training and he tried not to make eye contact, which I was happy with. " Hey 12." He said. Why was it when I was leaving he decided he wanted a chat. Only a few tributes still remained in training, both tributes from 4, one from 8 and Peeta. Once I turned around Cato was right in front of me. I flinched slightly at his size, he was almost double my stature and his body was flawless. "Maybe you can give me some lessons." He asks. "We will see, maybe tomorrow." He bends down placing his head near shoulder. "Tonight. That's if you can escape that over protective mentor of yours." He lifts his head and gives a bright smirk before he exits the training center.

I can sense each and everyone's eyes on me. Before I know it Peeta is at my side glaring at me. "What did he want?"

"Nothing." I say.

Tonight's dinner was rather quiet, it was only the four of us because Cinna and the team were apparently to busy, but I think they didn't want to deal with me tonight. Once I finished eating I stood up and headed for my bedroom, but of course Effie had a problem with that. "Were are you going? Not everyone's finished eating you can't just leave when you feel like it missy." I looked at Effie before she had even finished speaking, I rolled my eyes and marched back to the table not in the mood for a fight. Instead of sitting in my last chair next to Effie I sat at the head of the table opposite Haymitch. I stared at Peeta and Haymitch while they ate the rest of there meal, I could tell they were completely uncomfortable mostly Haymitch. Every time he took a bite I wouldn't take me eyes off him. He finally snapped. "Stop that! It's freaking me out!" I smirk at him which he dislikes even more. "Can I go shower now?" I ask.

Effie lets out a tiny groan but then approves.

"Haymitch, what do you know about Cato?" Peeta asks.

Haymitch drops his fork on his plate immediately and looks over to Peeta. "What happened!" his voice sounding alarmed." Well nothing really, he was talking to Katniss at training." Haymitch struck his plate to the ground in anger and stood up. " That's it!" he shouts.

He stumbles towards Katniss's room. Once he grasps the doors he almost tears them from the hinges. He is displeased to see she's not even in the room but realizes she's in the shower. He waits for he to get out which helps calm him down a tad. Minutes later Katniss unlocks the bathroom door and Haymitch is standing right at the door. "Haymitch!" She screams. She was only wrapped in a white towel. He hadn't thought that through. She slams the door shut, scared that Haymitch is going to murder her. He grabs a grey sweater and a pair of black pants that are sitting on her bed and knocks on the bathroom door." Katniss put this on, and get out here." She unlocks the door but only opening it slightly, wide enough for him to pass the clothes though. She gets dressed then slowly opens the door revealing an extremely furious Haymitch.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't want to leave the bathroom. I knew once I did I was most likely going to be murdered by Haymitch. I tried to think of what I could of done to set him off, but nothing had come to mind. His patience was running thin, it was time for me to go face him. If I didn't go now it would make things even worse.

I slowly opened the bathroom door, revealing an unhappy Haymitch. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with a bottle in his hand. That didn't surprise me. I stood in the doorway wearing the ugly sweater he handed to me. My hair still wet and untidy. I cross my arms and scowl at him." What did I do now?"

"I asked you to do one thing Katniss. One thing!"

I know what I've done, Peeta must have told him about training with Cato today. He continued on with a big rant about how to not trust anyone, and keep to myself. " The only way you will win is if you are on your own, if you have allies you will get yourself killed, trust me."

"Because your method has worked before, I don't see any other mentors from district 12?" I could see the pain emerge from his eyes, but it was true no one else had survived since he began mentoring.

"Katniss his using you! Can't you see that?" He cried.

" Screw you, Haymitch."

He was shocked by my response, I was able to escape the bedroom before he could say another word. I made my way out of the suite before anyone saw me and headed for the roof, it wasn't to late so I hoped he would still be there. I was still wearing this hideous sweater and I look fairly disgusting at the moment but I didn't care I just wanted to talk to someone who understands me.

I reached the roof door and pushed it open eagerly, I looked around but no one was there. My heart sunk, I closed the door behind me and walked to the ledge anyway. The night was fairly cold and I was regretting coming up here without wearing something warmer.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to turn up."

I spun around to see Cato sitting on the ledge just out of sight. A slight smile appeared on his face and I couldn't help but return one to him. He leaped off the ledge and strolled over next to me and leaned down on the ledge, our shoulders were literally touching. " Yeah, me too." He looked at me and waited for me to explain but I kept quiet.

"Oh… Haymitch huh? I don't think his my biggest fan." He whispered. I couldn't help but think of Haymitch's words " His just using you." They replayed over and over in my mind and I couldn't help but agree. I knew Cato was just trying to find my faults and weaknesses for when we are in the arena but I didn't mind really, it was just nice to have someone to talk to again. He reminded me of Gale, and the way we used to talk.

"Do you think you're going to win?" I ask him. I feel his body stiffen and his shoulder trembles slightly. " I don't know anymore." He answers coldly. I know why he said that, he thinks I'm a threat and that's why I'm up here. " Why don't you just end me right now and throw me off the building and make it look like I jumped." He chuckled after I finished speaking, it wasn't the response I was expecting and I felt a little embarrassed. I give him a harsh glare and his face goes serious again.

" I would but its impossible, there is a force field surrounding the building, if I were to throw you off you would just bounce right back up, here I'll show you." He picks up a small rock and drops it off the side of the building. A few seconds later the rock elevates back up and Cato swiftly catches it in his hand. "Can I try?" He places the rock in my hand and I hold it for a brief moment before dropping it of the building. It returned moments later and I grasped it.

"Why did you come up here?" Cato asks.

"I like the peace and quiet."

"Have you given any thought about being my ally?"

"What, so you can be the one to kill me? No thanks. "

"So I can protect you." Cato's face softens and he looks into my eyes, I've never really looked directly into his but when I do they are a perfect shade of blue. I break our gaze almost immediately.

"Well I better get back to my suite." Katniss mumbles.

"Don't go."


	7. Chapter 7

Cato reached for my hand, he entwined his fingers in mine before I could protest. His grasp was graceful however extremely firm, he saw the fright escape my eyes and gently let go.

"I don't understand you, Katniss. You're something different."

"Oh, sorry. We can't all be perfect like you."

Cato's face lights up and he lets out a small laugh. "If I die without doing this, it will be my biggest regret."

"Doing wh-" Cato's hand slowly traces my cheek and he leans in closer. I feel his lips gently grasp mine, I don't know what to do so I just wait till he pulls away. The silence is unbearable he looked slightly embarrassed and backed away. "Is that some sick way for you to make me care about you!"

"Katniss! No!"

I leave the roof without another word, I don't know what just happened but I can feel tears starting to form and I have no idea why. I reach the elevator and wait for it to open, Cato shuts the roof door behind him and sees me still waiting. I try to wipe away the tears before he reaches me but it's very obvious I was crying. "Katniss, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"Why did you do it." I ask. "I don't know why, or how but I care about you in a way I have never felt before." He follows me into the elevator. "Katniss, I just want you to know I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of that arena." I turn and face Cato his eyes still burning though me. " I don't believe you." The elevator opens on my floor and I step out. "Night Cato." Before the doors close Cato says one last thing. "I just have to prove it the you." I see a grin on his face as the doors slide shut.

It was fairly late so no one was awake, I walked though the dining room and past the lounge room to see a drunken Haymitch pasted out of one of the sofas. He was facing upwards with one hand dangling over the edge lying on the floor holding a bottle in his hand. I sneak over and remove it from his hands before he spilt it all over the floor; I placed it on the stand beside the sofa. I grabbed his hand while my other was pulling his shoulder towards me and tilted him on to his side. I didn't want him to chuck up in the night and choke on his own vomit; I grabbed a blanket and gently placed it over him. I lean down pulling the blanket further up so his neck and shoulders are covered. "Night Haymitch." I whisper. I stand up and walk towards my room. "Goodnight Sweetheart." I freeze, and he noticed. "Oh… I thought you were asleep…" A small groan leaves his mouth. " I never sleep." I felt bad about earlier and this was my way of apologizing Haymitch knew me better than I knew my self. "Yeah, me either." We exchange stares and I head to my room, for another sleepless night.

I'm running, but I don't seem to moving fast enough, I'm in the arena I can feel it. I stop at three dead bodies lying in front of me. I recognize them all Effie is laying there covered in her own blood she's almost unrecognizable, while Peeta and Haymitch lay there with there throats sliced.

I'm stuck. The ground is going into a blur and I lean down next to their bodies. I'm holding the knife and I'm covering in their blood. Cato comes up behind me throwing my body to the ground a spear aimed at my chest. I try and scream but it sounds like a whisper. "Haymitch! Help me! Haymitch!" Cato's strong arms pull from the ground and he spear ripped right though me.

I wake up still screaming the same words. "Haymitch! Help me!" I'm pulled up even higher into somebody's arms. "Katniss! Wake up, I'm here it's ok." Haymitch lays me back down once he sees my eyes open. Its dark but I can make out his face. I'm breathing heavily and I'm trying to calm my self down, I wipe me hands on my sweater trying to get the blood of my hands until I realized there is none. "Haymitch?" I feel his arm still wrapped around my shoulders holding me in place. I look at him strangely. " Haymitch!" I wrap my arms around him so quickly and tightly he is as shocked as I am. "Your alive, I… ?"

I feel his arms wrapped firmly around me while I dig my head in to his chest, I quickly pull away after I realize its Haymitch I'm hugging. "Sorry… I jus-"

"Hey, it's okay." He places a hand on my shoulder and gives me

Reassuring look before he stands up off my bed. I start panicking again, I don't want to be alone or else the nightmares will come back. Haymitch reaches the door but turns to me see I'm upset. I lean up against the backboard of the bed because I can't sleep. Haymitch is still standing in the doorway observing me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

He didn't have to ask twice, once he walks back to the bed he lies right next to me and I tell him about my dream. " It was about the arena, but Peeta and Effie was there. You as well. I had the knife and you were all dead. I did it, I think. Then Cato found me and stabbed me with his spear and I was calling out for you but you were dead and then I woke up."


End file.
